deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shredder VS Deathstroke
PlozAlchaz= The masked martial artists. Shredder vs. Death Description Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? The Shredder! Deathstroke! Who Do You Think Will Win? Oroku Saki, The Shredder! Slade Wilson, The Terminator! Shredder (NOTE: This analysis will mainly cover the 4Kids! Shredder and partially a "composite" Shredder so to speak) Deathstroke (NOTE: This analysis is mainly covering Teen Titan's "Slade" and some of New 52 Deathstroke) Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Did You Agree With the Outcome? Yes! No! Was the Fight Good? Yes it sure was No it was not |-| Cartoonfan12345= Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Teen Titans! Masked supervillains who seek power and destruction, but are always rivaled by a group of superpowered teenages will clash! Will Oroku Saki terminate Wilson? Or will Slade shred him? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Teenage superhero teams, they have existed and thrived for decades. And no teams have stood out as well as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Teen Titans. Boomstick: But behind every great team of heroes, an equally great evil will follow close behind. Shredder Intro Cartoonfan S4.png|Cartoonfan12345 Shredder intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 The Shredder terrorises New York into Death Battle.png|NoobWrecker911 Boomstick: Like Oroku Saki, the Shredder. Slade Intro Cartoonfan S4(1).png|Cartoonfan12345 Slade intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Deathstroke terminates into Death Battle.png|NoobWrecker911 Wiz: And Slade Wilson, the terminator. Before we begin, it is important to note that because today's combatants have had many different incarnations and adaptations over the years, for this particular battle, we will only cover specific versions of these characters. Boomstick: Having said that, he's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shredder (Author's note: Only the 2012 TMNT series will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 - Splinter*) Wiz: In rural Japan, two ninja clans fought one another for centuries. These were the Foot and the Hamato clans. Eventually, the Hamato Clan won out and devastated the Foot. Among the carnage, a single infant survivor was found and taken in by the Hamato Clan. This child is Oroku Saki. Boomstick: Yeah, considering that his original clan was based around a fetish, I'd say this was a pretty good step up. Anyway, Saki would soon become rivals with his adoptive brother, Hamato Yoshi, in the quest to become the next leader of the Hamato clan. Buuut then a pretty lady showed up and things got dicey real quick. Wiz: Both Yoshi and Saki longed for Tang Shen. This would soon turn the brothers' friendly rivalry into bitter hatred when Shen chose Yoshi. Filled with hatred and jealousy, Saki aimed to destroy his adoptive brother. But in his rage, Saki accidentally struck down the very woman he seeked. Boomstick: Blaming Yoshi, Saki left his rival for dead and set out to restart the Foot Clan. He dawned a kickass set of armor and went under a new name. Shredder: "Prepare to know why they call me The Shredder!" (*Insert: TMNT Turtles in Time - Last Boss remix) Wiz: The headpiece of his armor, the Kuro Kabuto, is a relic passed down through the Foot clan for centuries. Made from the armor and weapons of the clan's fallen enemies, this helmet is said to be stronger than steel. Boomstick: So it's both stylish, and functional! Damn I gotta get me one of those. Anyway, Saki covers most of his body in bladed armor. Just look at him! He's like a human porcupine! Though he does leave just enough elbow room so he can get around quickly. He is a ninja after all. Wiz: He also wears a pair of specially designed gauntlets dubbed the Tekkō-kagi, which literally translates to 'back of the hand hooks', and are crafted to contain three retractable blades in each gauntlet. Boomstick: Hehe, the perfect tool for backhanding an annoying co-host. But what what kind of ninja would shred head be without a few throwing knives? Not a very good one, that's what! (*Insert: TMNT: Out of the Shadows - Combat 3*) Wiz: The Shredder is an incredibly gifted strategist and an expert in the ways of ninjutsu and combat to nearly the point of absurdity. Eventually, after single handedly restoring the Foot clan to it's former infamy, Shredder got word that Yoshi hadn't perished in their previous encounter, but in fact was training his own ninja clan in New York City of all places, but that's a story for another day. His hatred rekindled, Shredder sought out to end his enemy once and for all. Boomstick: But he'd have to deal with a lot more shit than he expected. Like mutants, robots, even aliens! Yeah, he may be a normal man, but his natural badass ninja skills let him beat the shit out of everyone in his path! Wiz: Despite being a normal man, the Shredder is surprisingly strong and durable, capable of performing feats no human reasonably should be able to. Boomstick: Ha, that's putting it lightly. We're talking about a guy who can cut through trees in a single sword swing, cut through shipping containers, which are made from steel, like butter, and beat the shit out of just about every superpowered mutant that comes his way! And even throw them around like they were toys! Wiz: He's even put poor Leonardo into a three month coma with a single hit. Though it is important to note that at the time, Leo was exhausted from fighting Shredder's minions. Plus like any true ninja, Shredder is incredibly quick footed, able to keep up with not just the Ninja Turtles, but the Mighty Mutanimals all at once, and still managed to hold his ground. (*Insert: TMNT: Out of the Shadows - Combat 8*) Wiz: And as we've discussed before, Shredder's durable enough to survive Leatherhead biting down on his midsection. On average, a normal american alligator has a biting force of 2,980 PSI (or pounds per square inch), which is nearly twice the force necessary to break the strongest bones in the human body. And Leatherheads bite is undoubtedly stronger. Boomstick: And that's just if we're assuming ol' Leatherbutt's an american alligator! Plus the dude shook off mind attacks from Dr.Rockwell! But even with that, Shredder's still just a human man. (*Insert: TMNT 2012 - Super Shredder's Transformation*) Wiz: After he was beaten by Splinter to the point of hospitalization, Saki exposed himself to a very special type of mutagen, which transformed his body and mind into something truly horrible... Wiz:...The very thing he hated and seeked to destroy... Wiz:...He had become...the Super Shredder. *Super Shredder roars as lightning clashes* (*Insert: TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan - SHREDDER) Boomstick: Now sporting a body of pure nightmare fuel, Super Shred head gets a massive boost in strength and durability. He's so tough, he's had a sword shatter against his heart, fell hundreds of feet onto a steel girder, and even survived an oil tanker exploding in his face! Wiz: And in terms of strength, Super Shredder's far greater than in base. He's lifted and thrown said oil tanker with relative ease, smashed through solid stone, and absolutely devastated just about everyone in his path. What's more is that Shredder can generate, and even shoot metal spikes from his wrists. With all of this, it's no wonder why Saki's proven time and time again why he is the leader of the Foot clan. However, every warrior has his share of problems. And Shredder's no exception. Boomstick: Yeeeah, the dude's really freaking arrogant and self-absorbed. He's always blaming his mistakes on others. Not to mention he's got some major anger issues. Plus while he's hard as hell to take down, Shred head's still killable. Wiz: Exactly, and while Super Shredder's increases are incredible, this form makes him a bigger target and actually lessens his speed, but only slightly. Also, his neck appears to be a vital weak point. But nonetheless, there is a reason why Shredder is one of the ninja turtles' most dangerous enemies. Donatello: "Oh man... Do you think that's... the Shredder?" Raphael: "Well it's definitely A shredder!" Shredder: "There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to four mutant turtles. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it." Slade/Deathstroke (Author's note: Only the 2003 Teen Titans animated series will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Teen Titans - Mysterious Enemy*) Wiz: The Teen Titans, one of the most well-known and beloved superhero teams in the world. Boomstick: (Imitating the intro) When there's trouble, you know who to call... Teen Titans! From their tower, they can see it all... Teen Titans! Wiz:...Uh, Boomstick? Boomstick: Huh, what? Oh right, the show! From Trubbish's secret final evolution to a Chucky ripoff, to even the devil, these kids have beat just about everyone evil. Wiz: However, one man has outsmarted and nearly beat the Titans time and time again. This man is Slade. Slade: "Robin, welcome. I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge." Wiz: Many mysterious surround Slade and his past. Who is he behind the mask? Why does he wish to destroy Jump City? Why is he looking for an apprentice? Boomstick: You could probably find the answers in the Teen Titans comics, buuut since we aren't using those, we just have to go off of what we know in the animated show. Why? Cause we're getting payed extra, that's why! (*Insert: Teen Titans - Slade's Theme) Wiz: Slade, unlike most villains the Titans have faced, does not rely on brutish strength or super powers. Rather, he uses his genius intellect and expertise in hand to hand combat. Boomstick: Yeah, this dude's smart. Like, REALLY smart! He's always thinking ahead and outsmarting the Titans with plans on top of plans! He could even outsmart you, Wiz! Wiz: Doubtful, but yes, Slade is incredibly cunning, always thinking two steps ahead of his adversaries. He's so intelligent in fact, that he's lured the Titans into traps several times, saw through Robin's disguise of Red X, manipulated Robin and Terra into being his apprentices, and created technology capable of destroying a person from the inside out and even controlling their very movement. But some of his favorite inventions are his robots. Boomstick: Yeah, you'll be seeing these a LOT! He not only has an entire army of robot commandos at his beck and call, but he's even got replicas of himself, which he likes to have fight in his place most of the time. But Slade will sometimes step into the ring himself. (*Insert: Batman Arkham Origins - Deathstroke's theme*) Wiz: Slade is a master of armed and unarmed combat, able to keep up with, and sometimes surpass Robin, who was professionally trained by Batman himself. Boomstick: But when he really wants to party, Slade will pull out his trusty extendable metal bo-staff or one of his many explosives. He's got remote detonated bombs, mines, and even bmbs that look like... pokeballs? What the hell? Wiz: Slade even managed to take down one of Trigon's own gatekeepers and steal his weapon... Boomstick: A giant fucking dual bladed axe with another blade on the other end of the handle! And it can light itself on fire! *sniff* Ohhh god, it's so beautiful. (*Insert: Doom 2016 - Rip & Tear*) Wiz: Rrrright... Well speaking of Trigon. Eventually when Slade eventually met his end at the hands of his own apprentice Terra, Wilson found himself face to face with the interdimensional demon, who had a proposition to make. Boomstick: He would not only bring Slade back to life, but give him all sorts of cool stuff, like control over hellfire, teleportation, and even an army of fire demons! And all he had to do was host a family reunion! Needless to say, he quickly agreed to the deal. And now he's back and badder than ever! Wiz: As a servant of Trigon, Slade gained a whole plethora of new powers. From a massive boost in physical power, to being able to create and control fire, the ability to fly and levitate, and even the power to raise his body temperature to the point where he could melt solid metal in half. Boomstick: But the awesome demon magic doesn't end there! Now he's immune to time manipulation, and he can even control electricity! With all of this, Slade's preformed some awesome feats! (*Insert: Teen Titans - Robin vs Slade) Wiz: Slade has put dents into steel just by punching it, smashed through solid rock, and could even throw Beast Boy around, even when he had turned into animals like a tiger, with little difficulty. A full grown male tiger can weigh anywhere from 90 to 300 kilograms (or 675 lbs). Boomstick: Yeah, plus Slade's really tough, and even has a nefty healing factor, perfect for surviving things like getting hit from a brown bear Beast Boy, standing on a ferris wheel as it collapsed, and even took a stray lightning bolt to the face! And all that did was get on his nerves! And that's just base Wilson! As the 'herald of Trigon', Slade can beat the shit out of all five Titans at once, get sandwiched in between two giant buildings, and even destroy everything in a three block radius! Wiz: Even after losing his demonic power boost, Wilson was able to cut off Trigon's horns and even survive attacks from him. However, Slade may have an incredible intellect and is an expert fighter, he is also extremely arrogant and egotistical, having his trademark 'S' on just about all of his gear. Also, he has a temper, which is often triggered if things don't go as he planned. Boomstick: Yeah, Slade doesn't like losing or being betrayed. When he falls into one of his episodes, he'll get reckless in battle, making himself a much easier target for attacks. And his healing factor can't protect him from stuff like lava. But still, if Slade sets his sights on you, may the Titans help you. Intermission ShreddervsSlade Cartoonfan Allset.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Shredder Rootin and betting Slade Rooting Shredder, betting Slade Rooting Slade, betting Shredder Battle (*Insert: Metal Gear Solid 3 - Caution*) New York City, in the dead of night. A single figure could be seen jumping from building to building until eventually stopping. The figure looks down at the building across the street from the one they stood atop of. The moonlight shines down on the figure, revealing a male adolescent wearing a mask which covered his eyes. Suddenly, a voice sounds from a small microphone in the boy's right ear. ???: "Robin, you have your orders. Go, retrieve the Kuro Kabuto." From the other line of the microphone, a man sat in a throne like chair, watching the boy via monitors scattered across the area. The man wore a mask, one side was completely black, while the other was orange. The orange side was the only one that had an eye hole for the man to see out of. Meanwhile the boy wonder scowls before jumping onto the building in front of him. Once he lands, Robin presses a button on his wrist, and a small laser gun forms around it. He shoots a small red laser in a circular motion, creating a large hole in the glass window. The leader of the Teen Titans gently grabs the glass that was cut off and sets it aside before jumping into what appeared to be a throne room similar to the boy wonder's superior. He looks around for any sign of his target item before a loud deep-pitched voice booms through the room. (*Insert: Stella Glow - Ambushed*) ???: "You have just made a fatal mistake, breaking into the Foot Clan's lair and attempting to steal from the Shredder." A man could be seen sitting on the throne. How the boy wonder didn't notice him before, he wasn't sure. The man stands and steps forward, revealing himself. Spiked armor could be seen covering most of his body and a spiked helmet covered most of his face. Robin gasped and took a step back, knowing that was what he was instructed to steal. Two long blades extend from the Shredder's gauntlets as he continues to walk toward the intruder. Shredder: "A mistake I intend to correct!" Suddenly, Shredder roars and lunges at Robin before the scene cuts back to Slade, who only hears white noise from Robin's earpiece and can only see static on the monitors. Slade: "Robin? ROBIN!" (Cut music) The masked man slams his fist against the arm of his throne in anger. He stands up and clenches his fists, his one eye narrowing. The camera pans up into darkness before returning to the Shredder's lair. The boy wonder is seen being thrown across the room, hitting the steps to Oroku Saki's throne. He had bruises, cuts and tears in his clothes, and he was breathing heavily. Shredder grabs Robin by his collar and slams him onto the floor before raising his other hand, his metal 'claws' extended. Shredder: "Tell me who sent you and I promise I will make your demise swift and painless. Before Robin or Shredder could do anything else, the doors burst open and a large mutant wolf creature and a mutant tiger are thrown into the room, unconscious. A newcomer walks into the room, holding his arms behind his back. (*Insert: Teen Titans - Slade's Apprentice*) Slade: "I doubt a man like you would keep his word, what with such an arrogant attitude." Robin: "S-Slade..." Robin passes out right there. Shredder growls and stands up, dropping the boy wonder before facing his new enemy. The Foot Clan leader's 'claws' slide back into their gauntlets. The two men stare each other down, until eventually... Shredder: "You dare to not only insult me, but intrude in my domain?! Perhaps I shall spare you from your own stupidity." (*Insert: Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Rage Awakened*) Slade's eye narrows and he frowns under his mask, clearly unamused. He takes a fighting stance and cracks his knuckles. Slade: "My, such passion. It is a shame really, we could have been great allies." Shredder: "Enough of this! You shall perish this day!" With that threat, Shredder draws his claws and lunges at the terminator. Both villains lock eyes as they close the distance. FIGHT!!! Shredder performs an uppercut slash attack, to which Slade leans backward to dodge. Slade then throws a few punches himself, aiming for Shredder's head and upper torso, only for the Foot Clan leader to block them with his arms. Then, both men raised their knees, attempting to hit their opponent in the lower torso. When their legs collide with each other, the two stagger backwards. Slade's eye narrows as the two stare each other down. Slade: "We appear to be evenly matched. Interesting..." Shredder growls with annoyance before reaching behind his back. He then quickly throws several throwing knives at the intruder. Slade, in turn, pulls out a small metal pole from his belt, which extends to roughly the same length as a certain mutant's own staff. He then blocks and deflects the projectiles, which sends them flying in all directions. Shredder narrowly dodges one of the knives which was reflected back at him, which grazes the side of his helmet. Though, before he could react, Saki was hit in the side of his face by Slade's staff, which made him stagger and turn his back to his opponent. He felt a punch hit his back, though he hardly felt a thing. 'Is this fool truly this pathetic?' Saki thought as he quickly turned back around to continue the fight. However, the moment he did, he was met with a metal staff to the side of his face. When the terminator went for another attack, Saki quickly ducked under the weapon and sliced it in half with his claws. Wilson took a step back to look at his now broken weapon before dropping onto the floor. Shredder then stabs his left claw forward, aiming for his adversary's chest. Slade slides to his left to dodge the attack and grabs Saki's arm with his own, which took the foot clan leader by surprise. Slade then proceeds to quickly pin Shredder's arm to his back and wraps his free arm around the Foot Clan leader's neck. Shredder struggles to free himself, to no avail. Slade: "How disappointing... Perhaps you AREN'T as skilled as I had thought." Hearing his enemy talk down to him ignited a burning anger in Shredder. He roared with rage and slammed his head into Slade's, which makes the terminator grunt with pain and releases his grip. Slade staggers backward and holds his head. Saki quickly turns around and stabs Wilson in his stomach with his right claw. He then stabs his other claw into the terminator's stomach as well before lifting him nearly two feet off the floor. Shredder then roars again before throwing Slade through one of the sky light windows with all of his strength, shattering the glass into hundreds of tiny pieces. (Cut Music) Slade could be heard screaming as he fell from the roof into a nearby alley way until a loud CRASH could be heard. Shredder assumed that was his enemy crashing onto some trash cans. 'How fitting.' Saki thought as he calmed down and walked over to the ledge of the roof. Only instead of seeing a man laying in the trash, Shredder saw a man broken into dozens of metal pieces, with small sparks of electricity all around. 'Slade's' mask even fell off, revealing what appeared to be a small tv screen filled with static. Shredder: "What?! The man was nothing but a machine?!" Then, Saki heard a faint beeping that quickly grew louder behind him. The camera pans to show an orange circular object attached to Shredder's back with a big S in the middle of it. Shredder's eyes widen with shock as he realized what the beeping was and he quickly reaches behind his back in attempt to grab the explosive. He extended his claws and knocked the mine onto the ground. The explosive fell into the center of the room as its beeping got faster and louder. Shredder quickly turns around and, not having enough time to do anything else, closes his eyes and crosses his arms in front of himself to block the on coming explosion. BOOOOOOOM!!! The results send Saki flying onto the roof of a nearby apartment complex. Upon landing, Shredder rolls a bit before sliding across the roof until he soon stops. He coughs and hacks as he slowly gets back on his feet. Once back up, Saki growls with anger and looks back to see his lair, which was missing a third of its roof as smoke slowly rises into the night sky. (*Insert: Berserk - El Voici Guts*) Then a slow clapping could be heard from behind the Shredder. He turns around to see, on the roof of a few buildings down the block, a silhouette of a man could be seen, lit up by the moonlight. It was Slade himself, slowly clapping. Slade: "I must say, Shredder. You are quite resilient. Though that reliance will only get you so far." With a snap of his fingers, two silhouettes appear from behind Slade's back. Then two more. And then another four appeared after them, until a small army stood behind the terminator. With a wave of his hand, the minions proceeded to jump around the rooftops, slowly surrounding the Foot Clan leader. (*Insert: Death battle - Shonen Showdown*) The commandos stare at Shredder, a couple making ever so slight movements. Then, one made a move and charged forward, aiming a punch towards its target's head... Only for Shredder to side step to his left, making the commando miss and stumble forward. Saki then proceeds to cut off its arm in a single swing of his claws, revealing that the commando was made from metal and machinery. Then, several more of the robots lunged at Shredder. He dodges a kick from one and stabs it in the back, his claws protruding from the front of its chest. Saki then swings the bot away, throwing it into two others. The camera pans to give the viewer a front view of the Shredder before four more robots are seen jumping into the air behind him. Then everything went black. When the darkness fades, Shredder could be seen still standing where he was, not having moved an inch. The commandos stood behind him until a soft breeze blows by, making the robots fall apart into several pieces. The rest of the robots then charged all at once. Saki performs a backflip, jumping several feet into the air. While airborne, Shredder reaches back and throws at least a dozen throwing knives, most of which perfectly hit the heads and chests of their targets, causing the machines to short circuit and fall to the ground. Shredder turned to where Slade was standing a few buildings away and pointed his left clawed hand at him. Shredder: "It does not matter how many machines you send, none of them will ever match the Shredder! Now will you continue to cowardly hide behind your minions? Or will you face me like a true warrior?!" The terminator's one eye narrows and behind his mask, Slade scowls. He lowers his arms and clenches his fists. He begins to walk forward, slowly increasing his speed until he was running. He steps onto the ledge and jumps over the gap to the next building. Shredder roars and charges forward, doing the same. The two villains quickly close the distance and charge at each other. Saki stabs forward, aiming for his enemy's chest, to which Slade side steps to his left and punches him in the stomach. Shredder groans and staggers back. He growls and holds his midsection. Slade kicks forward, aiming for the Foot Clan leader's face, to which he narrowly dodges. He then reels back before swinging his right arm at the terminator's own face, striking him dead on. Slade grunts and holds his masked face before dodging another slash attack from Saki. The terminator twists Shredder's arm, bending back until a loud CRACK could be heard. Shredder Roars in a pained anger and pulled his arm back. Before he could retaliate, Slade kicks his knee, making his leg bend backward. The Titans' enemy pulls out a metal staff and began beating the turtles' enemy with it. The two slowly reach the ledge of the rooftop. Slade notices this and, narrowing his one eye, looks Shredder in the eyes. Slade: "I must admit. You were incredibly competent, and certainly knew what you were doing. However, I believe it is time to put this to rest." (Cut music) The terminator then kicks Saki in the chest hard enough to make him fall off the ledge. Slade looks down and watches as Saki hits the pavement. The Shredder layed there, writhing in pain. Slade simply ducked away his staff and walked away, looking toward his fallen enemy's lair. Meanwhile, the Shredder, using the arm that could still function, slowly pulled a vial of green glowing ooze from his pocket. The vial was nearly a quarter the size of his arm and resembled that of a syringe. He remembered what his scientist, Baxter Stockman, had said: Warning him about the dangers it would bring. But Saki simply didn't care. He wanted to make Slade pay! Using the last of his strength, Shredder stabbed the syringe into his neck and injected the mutagen into his bloodstream. Saki groans and screams as his body begins to grow. The camera pans to show just the street and Shredder's shadow, which grows to the point where he didn't look human. Than, seemingly blades grow all over his body. The scene cuts back to the Foot Clan's lair, where Slade could be seen looking around for his apprentice. Though the boy wonder is nowhere to be seen. The terminator scowls under his mask when suddenly a loud thud could be heard behind him. (*Insert: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf battle second half*) There stood what appeared to be the Shredder. Only now, he was much taller and more muscular. Large metal blades were protruding from his arms, legs, shoulders, even his hands and feet. Glowing bluish green veins were visible across his body, which connected to his visible heart. The man known as Oroku Saki was gone. In his place stood... The Super Shredder. Slade's eye widened with shock and he took a step backward. Shredder's eyes narrowed under his mask and he takes a step forward. The terminator growls with anger before pulling out his metal staff and swings it at the now mutant Foot Clan leader's head... Only for the pole to break in two upon making contact with the side of his face. Shredder grabs the remaining half and pulls it toward himself, pulling Slade closer to him. He pulls back his free hand and curls it into a fist before punching Slade hard enough to send him across the room into a wall. Slade's mask fell off his face onto the floor. Wilson slowly gets back onto his feet, his face being covered by the shadows. Shredder walks toward his enemy. Shredder: "You are a fool. Your little weapons and machines are nothing to me now. I have risen above the restraints of man. I have removed all my limitations and have become stronger. I... am... all powerful!" Super Shredder reels his arm back and attempts to punch Wilson in the face again, only for Slade to jump to the side, letting Oroku punch through a wall. The terminator grabs his mask and puts it back on before turning to the monster of a man. Slade: "All powerful? No, you're far from it. I don't see anything more than a man driven by power to the point of insanity. Though, even then, you're more of a wild animal that must be put down." Wilson pulls a detonator from behind his back and presses a red button. Shredder growls with anger before beeping could be heard. He looks down at his feet to find a grey ball-like object with an 'S' on it. Before the mutant man could do anything, the bomb blew up in his face creating a large dust cloud. Slade holds his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the debris that flew into the air. When Slade lowered his arm, he looked through the smoke. Nothing happened for a moment until Super Shredder lunged out from the smoke and grabs the terminator by the neck. He raises the man into the air and throws him into the nearby door way before giving chase. The scene cuts to show the front of the Foot Clan lair building, focusing on the top floor, slowly descending as the sounds of fighting could be heard. Once the view point reaches the building's ground level, the front doors burst open as Slade is seen being thrown out into the streets of the city. He flew threw the air and hit the side of a car. The mutant man stomps out of the building and makes his way over to the terminator, who was struggling to get back onto his feet. The mutated man grabs Slade and lifts him into the air before slamming him back into the concrete, cracking it. Shredder repeats this three times before letting go of his enemy. He steps back and raises his left leg up, then steps on the terminator's right leg, breaking it. Slade screams with pain. Then, Shredder clenches his fists. Shredder: "As I said, you are a fool. It is time I rid the world of another cockroach." Shredder raises his arm into the air before bringing it back down. Slade's one eye widens in horror. Slade: "NO!!!" Shredder crushes Slade's head under his fist, reducing it into a bloody mess. (Cut Music) (Last time, I promise) The foot clan leader reels his arm back and turns back to his lair. He stomps away from the corpse, when suddenly a small red flame sparks just above the body. Than, a torrent of fire erupts from the ground, engulfing Slade's corpse. (*Insert: Berserk - Griffith's Dream*) Super Shredder turns around just as the fire dies down and a familiar figure emerges from the flames, along with a large hole in the middle of the street. It was Slade, completely fine. Only now, a glowing red 'S' is seen on his forehead. The newly resurrected Terminator cracks his neck and raises his hand into the air. An army of fire demons fly out from the hole and scatter in all directions. Shredder: "Impossible! You should be dead!!!" Slade looks down at his hand and clenches it into a fist. Slade: "Indeed I should. However, it appears destiny had other plans. Now then, with my new powers, besting the Titans and taking over will be far easier. But, first things first." Slade then shoots a torrent of fire from his hands at Shredder. The mutant man holds his arms in an 'X' formation in front of himself to block the oncoming attack. This results in near third degree burns on his arms. The Shredder groans with pain before throwing his body to the left. When he looks at his arms, they were a dark red and were smoking from exposure to the fire. Shredder clenches his fists and notices a parked car which he quickly picks up with ease and throws it. Before he could react, Slade was hit with the vehicle, which made him slide backward, sliding along the street until he eventually stopped. Then he throws the transportation vehicle onto a nearby building. The demonic Terminator growls angrily and flies into the air before shooting several fireballs at Super Shredder. The mutant man jumps to his right to avoid the blasts. Then metal claws extend from his hands, which he points at Slade before they fire at a rapid pace. Slade narrowed his eye and he turns toward the oncoming spikes. His body begins to glow a bright orange. When the metal spikes reach their target, they simply melt upon making contact with Slade's body. Shredder's eyes widen from shock. Then Slade holds out his hands and fire bursts from his hands, which quickly take the form of a weapon. When the flames subside, they are replaced with a large axe, which the undead terminator takes. Slade spins his weapon in his hands and lands on the ground. The two villains stare each other down before more blades grow from Shredder's wrists. He then roars before charging at his enemy. When the two are close enough, Shredder and Slade attack one another with their respective weapons, with Shredder slashing at Wilson's upper body with his claws, and Slade swinging his axe at Saki. The masked villains keep this up for a little bit before Shredder gets a good hit in, hitting Slade in the face hard enough to knock his mask off, which is sent into the air. But instead of seeing the face of a human man, or even a demon. Instead, there was only a skeletal face with a red glowing eye in the left eye socket, and a red scar surrounding the right eye socket. Shredder reels back a bit from shock, but immediately goes back on the offensive, slashing at Slade and attempting to dodge his attacks. Slade blocks many of Shredder's attacks before the handle of his axe is cut in two. He throws the bottom half away and shoots a fireball into Shredder's face, which knocks him back a few meters. Then Wilson's mask falls back down from the sky, which he promptly grabs and puts back on. Then Slade charges at Saki, who was too dazed from the fireball to think of a proper counterattack. Shredder tries to uppercut Wilson, but misses. Slade takes the opportunity to spin his axe before chopping the mutant's exposed forearm clean off, sending blood and mutagen into the air. Shredder screams in pain and holds his arm, while Slade watches him writhe in agony. Slade: "You should have stayed down while you had the chance." Fire ignites on the blade of Slade's axe. He then holds the blade above his head before bringing it crashing down into Shredder's shoulder at a perfect angle so the attack cuts the mutant in half, sending even more blood, mutagen and even the Shredder's guts into the air. The two halves fall to the ground. Slade looks down at the remains of his enemy before looking up to the rooftops, where four figures could be seen. It was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themselves, with Leonardo carrying an unconscious Robin over his shoulder. The four heroes look at the sight before Michelangelo detonates a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone. Slade narrows his eye before he flies up into the night sky. K.O.!!! Conclusion (*Insert: Teen Titans - Robin vs Slade*) Tiger Claw could be seen holding the deceased Shredder's mutated version of the Kuro Kabuto fleeing New York City along with the rest of Shredder's minions. Elsewhere Slade is seen shooting fire into the streets on said city, slowly recreating the Mark of Skath across the city. Boomstick: Whoa, that was brutal. Wiz: Indeed. Now both combatants were incredibly skilled in battle, and while Shredder was the physically stronger and arguably more experienced of the two, Slade's better durability, speed, arsenal and intelligence ultimately won out. Boomstick: Yeah, while Super Shredder lifting and throwing an oil tanker is technically stronger than anything Slade's done, Slade with his demonic powers was able to destroy everything in a three block radius in record time! Wiz: Now in terms of speed, this was incredibly close as both men were able to match and surpass people who could react to and dodge lightning and gunfire. Unfortunately for Saki, Slade's demon boost ups his speed to the point where he was able to keep up with all five Teen Titans at once with ease, where as the Super Shredder boost doesn't give any noticable increase. Boomstick: Shred head may have been able to survive that oil tanker explosion, that's not saying much compared to Wilson who, after having his demonic power boost taken away, was able to take attacks from Trigon, you know, the inter-dimensional demon who reduced the surface of the Earth to a fiery wasteland of death just by showing up! Plus that healing factor of his will make sure he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Wiz: Lastly, Shredder was an exceptional warrior and strategist, Slade was just on a whole other level. In fact, he's even been able to manipulate people like Shredder into his hands, like the case with Robin, Terra, and even Raven. And with Shredder's history of angry outbursts combined with Wilson's more unpredictable arsenal and clever strategy, it was only a matter of time before Saki was left wide open for the final blow. Boomstick: Looks like Shredder's only half the man he once was. Slade wins Cartoonfan.jpg Slade wins Cartoonfan S4.png Wiz: The winner is Slade. Thoughts? Agree with the results and enjoyed it Agree with the results, but didn't enjoy it Disagree with the results, but enjoyed it Disagree with the results and didn't enjoy it Indifferent How was it? Great Good Mediocre Bad Terrible Next Time Boomstick: Next time ooon Death Battle! (Insert: Akame Ga Kill - Liar Mask (Opening Version)) Adventure... Justice... And... dogs with super powers? F&J vs S&K Cartoonfan V4.jpg|Finn & Jake vs Seryu & Koro|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_%26_Jake_vs_Seryu_Ubiquitous For real this time Trivia *Shredder vs Slade is Cartoonfan's fourth Death Battle to pit a villain/antagonist against another villain/antagonist. The first three being Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire, Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki, and Lord Hater vs Bowser. *This battle is also Cartoonfan's second Male vs Male themed Death Battle, the first being Lord Hater vs Bowser. *Were this battle to be made, it ideally would be computer animated. |-| Sebastian pereira90= Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Season 8 PlozAlcachaz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TMNT vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018